User talk:Godisme
]] Re: Trading Cards Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey there, just to say about the Grammar Corner, i realise ive been rather lax in contributing but im currently in my exam season right now, im sure you understand what thats like, anyway just to let you know i shall be finished on monday and after that i'll spend a fairly large amount of time trying to catch-up with editing. Cheers. GinIchimaru Re:Response to Tinni's Random Thought I fully support that. Maggosh 17:47, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how much of it was a joke, but proposing to discredit Tinni's vote just because it's biased means your vote for Aizen two months ago should've been discredited too. And my vote for Ulquiorra last year. And eveyone who has voted for their favorite character whenever they saw the chance to do so. As long as a valid reason is given, I don't see why not vote for your favorite character. And please tell me how Isshin having a cool character song is a good reason to vote for him anyways, and talking about being biased, you yourself stated in your vote that you were voting for one of your favorite characters. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 19:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I did see that post on Tinni's page (about your vote for Aizen), which is why I was surprised to see this whatever thing. This is why I always add the "kidding/joking" note whenever I joke, to avoid misunderstandings of this nature, especially since Caps Lock looks particularly rude. For the record, I don't recall listening to Isshin's song, which is weird since I listened to most of the characters' songs. Anyway, I apologize for the misunderstanding (or whatever). [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 20:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Bah! You just proved once and for all, why Gin has the superior article! You could only come up with seven reasons and the last three weren't even about the article! I had ten and all of them were relevant! In short, Gin's article kicks Isshin's articles ass! Vote for Gin and his awesome article! You know you want to! ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Can i just say, being a completely unbias spectator in the debate, that i think Tinni's arguement for Gin is as eloquent as it is profound- by all accounts this case is surely won in favour of the right honourable Gin Ichimaru! GinIchimaru Nice try! But Isshin's birthday is in December! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fight Summary Yeah i thought the same, it makes the whole page better if both projects work together, but at the same time i just asked Salubri because i remember seeing something a while back about people not wanting too much outside involvement in the fight summaries- at least i think i did. Anyways i just wanted to make sure i wasnt stepping on any toes so to speak, but i dont see why there would be a problem. GinIchimaru Re:Langauge I wasn't being offensive, just honest. I just find it pretty frustrating. A lot. I'm not understanding this at all Kaihedgie 18:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) She pretty much said it herself. But you really shouldn't need to be threatening a ban over a single offense that's not even affecting the wiki in anyway. I'll apologize, and I'm sorry again it's pretty darn irritating. I'm not a mod or anything like that, but really, it's extremely off-putting for one article to be treated differently from every other article just because of what one person thinks. Shouldn't efficiency come before....you-know-what? Kaihedgie 18:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I just apologized Just chill already. No need to get immediately riled up. I'm not here to troll on here or anythin', I was just pretty peeved about it. I knew about the voting, but the problem was that not a single person didn't take any action at all despite over a whole year having gathered over a dozen high quality screencaps. Kaihedgie 18:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yumichika Actually, I kinda beat u to it, srry about that. Rollbacking. XD [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yammy Like I said to him, I think it's proper to address Yammy as Arrancar #10 instead of the 10th Espada, since nobody on Aizen's side has addressed him as the 10th Espada, so nobody's in trouble; it was just a warning. Some of the other administrators may not approve, but I can't really speak for them. If they do, they'd likely come across the issue anyway. Also, Minato88 hasn't been around for a few months, so he may not be up to speed on some of the rules that we may have changed within the time he was offline and now. 02:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yea that makes sense. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead. It's a sensible change. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Zaraki alright if you have any problems against me tell me at this site sh1ft2.chatango.com (register and set anon name to ur profile name) Re: JULEZ Too late. I already did. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for not doing it sooner, but I was trying to bring up something on the Administrator Talk page before he/she began his/her "edits". Anyway, thanks for attempting to stop the user in question and trying to warn him/her beforehand. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) References in Both Manga and Anime Okay, Godisme, but what if the events happened in both manga and anime? Gran Danku (Talk) 06:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Got My Vote :) I'm totally down with Isshin :D Loly Image I'm pretty sure it isn't a fan colouring as I took the screenshot from episode 268 myself during the Arrancar Encyclopedia omake at the end. Prophet of Sanghelios 02:22, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Prophet Pics OK, I normally wait for either Anilinkz or Zyfij's channel on Youtube to see the new episode, I didn't know there was a better site. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 03:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) It seems a little short, but it's pretty good. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 03:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yorouichi Yoruichi does say she hasnt mastered it but I'm saying to learn it you have to have mastered the two styles that shunko is derived from, i.e. kido and hand to hand combat. Plus we've seen Yoruichi perform high level kido without incantation. What about Kisuke Urahara's shikai? You speculate its about blood when there has been no explnation other than Benihime is the Crimson Princess and the attack is called Blood Mist Shield. THAT IS SPECULATION, I could go through ea, character articles and find at least 1 speculation you claim is fact. You do realise You do realise that admins read talk pages and you are aware that given your activities your oppose vote is likely to be removed quicker then you could yell "Aizen-sama!" as a vindictive action without any true merit. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Grammer? You are opposing Gin on grammer? *shakes head* Whatever! I can only hope that other who think Gin's article is better speak up in the 24 hours that remain. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry Aizen-sama. But Tinni has it...... it is Gin after all. GinIchimaru 03:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hope fully shouldn't have my vote removed! it's all getting pretty tense! i guess that's what happens when the two most popular characters on the Wiki go head to head!! Anyways i was perusing the war of words you've been having with Tinni and i noticed you've changed your signature and it looks awesome!! how do you abbreviate like that?Nick D Wolfwood 15:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Talk) Support Hey, I'd like to thank you for your support. We've got two more days! maggosh 16:13, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Will do. maggosh 16:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The deed is done, sir. maggosh 16:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC)